Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private
' Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private AKA The Penguins of Madagascar' are a group of secret agent spy military Penguins who are one of the characters in Madagascar. *''Skipper: Team Leader *Kowalski: Brains (The Scientist) *Rico: Raving psycopath (Demolitions). *Private: The cuddly one (Rookie). Trivia *The Penguins met Pooh and pals in [[Winnie the Pooh Goes to Madagascar|''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Madagascar]] and ''Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa''. *The Penguins teamed up with Pooh and pals in the Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]], [[Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long|''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long]], ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color'', ''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey, and Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *The Penguins will team up with Pooh and pals again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Horton Hears A Who'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mary Poppins, Winnie the Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King (Hong Kong Disneyland), Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Pooh's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, Pooh's Adventures of The Last Unicorn, Pooh's Adventures of Horton Hears A Who, Pooh's Adventures of Mouse Hunt, Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, and Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series. *The Penguins will make their first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Pebble and The Penguin, where they'll meet their arch nemesis Drake. *The Penguins will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar. *The Penguins will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Goes to Madagascar. *The Penguins will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to Madagascar. *The Penguins will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar. *The Penguins will meet Roary and his friends in Roary the Racing Car Go to Madagascar. *The Penguins will guest star in The FT Squad Rides on the Magic School Bus. Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Birds Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Groups Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures allies Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Scientists Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Penguins Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:O.W.C.A Strike Team Members Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members